The Citadel
The Citadel of Ricks is the secret society where Ricks and Mortys have formed a society built by their counterparts from an infinite amount of realities, and was formerly controlled by the Council of Ricks. It also appears to be a leisure point and meeting point as well as a permanent residence for an untold number of Ricks and Mortys that have decided to settle at the Citadel and make it their home. As of The Ricklantis Mixup, it is currently under the rule of Evil Morty. History Through various universes, Rick has been involved through resistance groups against the Galactic Federation, as well as other groups who consider his genius a threat, such as galactic terrorists, sub-galactic dictators and most of the entire Intergalactic government. To protect themselves and hide from opposing groups, a "few thousand" alternate versions of Rick decided to join together and create their own society. It is presumed the Citadel was in a dimension specifically created by Ricks, similarly to how Evil Rick created his dimension. A force referred to as the "Citadel's militia" performed military and security duties for the Council of Ricks, headed by a commander-in-chief. The militia was comprised mostly of uniformed Ricks, but some Mortys could also be seen in their ranks. SEAL Team Ricks appeared to be an elite component of the militia. Since many Ricks are against the idea of forming a government due to his own political views, a group "anti-Rick" activists are known to exist. Such Ricks include C-137 and The Scientist Formerly Known As Rick. In ''The Rickshank Rickdemption'', the headquarters was nearly destroyed due to Rick C-137 teleporting the entire base into a Galactic Federation prison, killing many Ricks and Mortys as a result, including that of the Council of Ricks. By The Ricklantis Mixup, the Citadel is revealed to have survived the teleportation and apparently has been relocated. An effort was made by numerous Ricks and Mortys to collect donations to redevelop the Citadel, including asking Rick C-137, in spite of his role in its destruction. The station has been repaired and with the death of the Council of Ricks, has transitioned into a democratic government. An election was held, and was won by a Morty who, unbeknownst to the population, was Evil Morty. Appearance The Citadel is located within an orange/brown nebulae, and is a massive space station with a central glass dome, with three separate, smaller domed districts protruding from it. Several metallic plates extend from the bottom, presumably housing machinery used to keep the Citadel stable and in orbit. The interior of the Citadel has a mixture of metal structures and natural fauna, with numerous fountains, trees, and distinct curved buildings. Somewhere within the Citadel, a large statue depicting an unspecified Rick was seen sitting in a central column. The Citadel contains a mega-city within its structure, with several divisions and districts such as the Mortytown ghetto where the Creepy Morty is located. The city has its own fully-functional economy and infrastructure, consisting of Ricks and Mortys. In the middle of the Citadel, there is teleportation room, which was capable of teleporting the whole Citadel to a chosen location. It was fueled by the same green energy within the Portal Gun of every Rick. The Citadel disposes of its garbage via a large portal that funnels the waste to other dimensions. Many Mortys believe the false myth that this portal is actually a wishing well. Society The Ricks are generally considered the upper class, as they are adults and have a higher IQ, while the Mortys form the lower class. Many Ricks harbor prejudice against the Mortys. However, some Mortys have worked their way into positions of power, such as Evil Morty being elected president. Mortys also form part of the police force and there are many Morty business owners. Every Morty is ideally assigned a Rick, but many Mortys appear to be either Rickless or living apart from their Ricks. Despite the Ricks being in the upper echelon of this society, there are Ricks that work menial jobs and those who sit at the top. It was this useless and menial work that made Rick J-22 fed up with the Citadel of Ricks and demand a portal gun to be free of his "prison". Ironically, as Rick stated, this kind of social system was the very thing that Ricks despised, and by becoming a part of this, a great many of the Ricks lost whatever made them unique, which Rick J-22 noted as well. Government Despite Ricks anarchic tendencies, the Citadel was (rather hypocritically) governed by a Council of Ricks, consisting of six primary members. Following the destruction of the Citadel and subsequent death of all the Council members, the government shifted to a democratic system, complete with presidential elections. However, the true power of both governments resided in a larger, more secret Council of Ricks. After exploiting the election process and murdering most of the Secret Council (among other rivals), Evil Morty established himself as a totalitarian dictator. Known Inhabitants/Visitors Below are known versions of Rick and Morty that either inhabited or visit the Citadel. * Evil Morty (President) * The Council of Ricks (formerly) * SEAL Team Ricks * Guard Rick (multiple) * Police Ricks * Cop Rick * Cronenberg Rick * Cowboy Rick * Alien Rick * Cyclops Rick * Robot Rick * Yellow Shirt Rick (the retrospective Rick to Blue Shirt Morty) * Aqua Rick (the retrospective Rick to Aqua Morty) * Salesman Rick (minimum of three) * Salesman Rick * Black Rick * Wall Crawling Rick * Morty Rick * Cat Rick * Commander in Chief Rick * Doofus Rick * Slow Rick * Fish Rick * Insurance Rick * Salesman Rick * Solicitor Rick * Wall Crawling Rick * Morty Rick * Teacher Rick * Farmer Rick * Slick Morty * Fat Morty * Lizard Morty * Glasses Morty * Dipper and Mabel Mortys * Artist Morty * Hammerhead Morty * Big Head Morty * Blue Shirt Morty * Curly-haired Rick * Long Sleeved Morty * Visor Rick * Yellow Shirt Rick * Rick D. Sanchez III * Cool Rick Trivia * The Citadel is the primary location for the mobile game Pocket Mortys. It's here the player can go on quests, battle the Council, heal Mortys, store and exchange caught Mortys. * In Pocket Mortys, the Citadel appears to be open to alien species instead of exclusively Ricks, as seen in Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind * Known businesses set up in the Citadel include '"Hard Rick Cafe', Club Rick', Morty insurance, 'Ricks' and 'Hot Dog Ricks'. * The Citadel's appearance is similar to that of The Shadow Proclamation, an intergalactic police organization from Doctor Who. Category:Locations‎ Category:Recurring Locations